Reliving the pain
by bonesmaniac
Summary: This is my first fanfic...Temperance Brennan takes a leave of absence to get past what happened in the season finale, but who knew trouble would find her in the form of Mr and Ms Nunan. Everybody will have to testifie including Zack...reposted due to typo
1. Arrested

It had been three weeks since Zack's betrayal and the lab was a mess, everybody seemed disorganized, especially Dr Temperance Brennan

It had been three weeks since Zack's betrayal and the lab was a mess, everybody seemed disorganized, especially Dr Temperance Brennan. The board had granted her 1 month of leave of absence for her to get back on track, she had refused because working was the only thing she could do to help her process the events of the past weeks. However her partnership with Booth had greatly suffered, their car rides weren't as animated, topics of discussion seemed hard to find, the bittering and the banter seemed to have evaporated.

Temperance was now in her office trying to get some paperwork done before calling it a night. Booth was walking towards her office with a case in hand.

"What do you want Booth?"

Booth…surprisingly it was Booth's betrayal that had affected her the most, the fact that he didn't tell her he was alive was bothering more than it should _were just partners, nothing more_ she couldn't understand what she was feeling, was it love _no, no were partners, p a r t n e r s, com on Temperance, what is wrong with you…_She was confused, she didn't comprehend her irrational behavior when she saw that he was alive, she should of just acknowledged the fact and gone back to work, but seeing him alive brought joy to her damaged heart that she couldn't categorized…when she saw her father was free, she was so happy, but seeing Booth alive was beyond happy, THAT was what scared her the most.

"Guess what? We have a case, our first one since well you know…Zack"

Zack…He hurt her too, but that was normal, he was her protégé, her student, her friend and her colleague. He had been manipulated into believing this man he called the Master and we named him Gormogon or Gargonzola as Booth liked to call him. Yet even though he killed somebody we couldn't be mad at him for he was also a victim and we loved him…

"_If you knew what I knew you would be proud of me"_

"_I've always been proud of you Zack"_

That was true she had always admire him, he was the most rational person she knew and she loved being his mentor. Sweet himself had said that extremely rational beings such as herself and Zack could find a way to rationalize murder though Gormogon had probably rationalized for Zack.

"Didn't Cam tell you I'm leaving for two weeks, I need to get my heart back in the game."

" Head Bones, its to get your head back in the game. I know its been difficult for you to deal with Zack's actions you being his mentor and all, but he is an adult and he alone is responsible for his actions."

"Its not just that, other factors are interfering whit my judgment, I just need to get away for a while, I'm gonna bring my paperwork so I wont be behind when I come back."

"But"

"Its just two weeks Booth, you'll survive without me…u have for more…"

"Bones don't go, please…Temperance"

_Why did hearing him say Temperance made me feel…funny?_

"When I'm back we can go for pie."

"I'll miss you _more than you know"_

"I will too _more than you know_, good luck with this case."

"Bye Temperance"

Temperance had just finished packing when her cell phone rang.

"Sweetie, I just wanted to wish u a good trip and I promise I'll watch him for you, what ever you are looking for I hope you'll find, good luck sweetie."

"Thanks Ange, I hope that when I come back I will be able to treat and teach well my new intern, now its just…just to hard and I can't compromise his future with my past…see you Ange"

The taxi ride took less then twenty minutes and before she knew it, she was on the plan ready for takeoff. Thankfully because or her status she was able to ask for an empty seat beside her. Enable to let it in any longer she let her tears slide down her face as memories of Zack invaded her thoughts. It was Booths turn, she remembered their kiss under the mistletoe it had been electrifying.

"_Was that enough steamboats?"_

"_A whole flaotella."_

"_It was like kissing my brother"_

"_You must like your brother"_

"_I do" "She does" Booth and Brennan said in unison._

She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She was bad a reading people, usually she would ask Angela but that would mean telling her about the kiss but she'd never hear the end of it so that was out of question.

Her hotel room was small which was perfect or else it would felt empty. Exhausted, she slumped on her bed and fell asleep. For the first time recently, she had a good night's sleep.

She woke up the next morning to find someone knocking on her door. _Great I've been hear a night and people are already interrupting me._

"Just a minute"

She opened the door to find two police officers flashing their badge.

"Temperance Brennan, you are under arrest for the murder of Pam Nunan"

"What? Wait that was self defense, there were witnesses …"

She was cut off by the two agents who handcuffed her.

"Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

TBC if you wish


	2. Unaware

I don't know the name of Bones' new grad student so if you have any suggestions or have read his name in a spoiler, feel free to share.

I would also like to point out that my first language is French, what may seam an easy typo or grammar mistake is not as easy for me to find and correct. Feel free to tell me any errors I may make so I can correct them. I would also like to thank (I'm not sure of the person's name) sunbeth for pointing out inconsistencies, grammar and typos.

Temperance Brennan was confused, she didn't really understand what was going on and she clearly remembered her actions being filed as self-defense. She had been cleared of all potential charges by the Deputy Director himself. _Where was Booth when you needed him?…what did he say to me in New Orleans…Oh ya keep your mouth shut. _She was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was sitting in an interrogation room. _I've never sat on the other side of this chair before._

One of the police officers came in the room with what appeared to be Booth's gun in an evidence bag. _How on earth did he get that didn't Booth carry it with him at all times? Maybe he changed guns, if I had not been so preoccupied maybe I would have noticed that he had a different weapon…maybe he threw it out or something because it reminded him of that night…_

"So Miss Brennan, can you tell me what happened?"

This guy clearly had no idea who she was or he was doing it by the book which irritated her even more.

"I will not talk until I get my lawyer _Wait I don't have a lawyer…maybe Carolyn can help, what was she again? A prosecutor…but she did help me in New Orleans…_

"Don't I get one phone call?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeley Booth was having a really bad day, his partner had been gone for two days and everything was falling apart. The Squint squad was not much a squad anymore since Zack's betrayal. And now with Brennan gone, they were even more disorganized which started to really piss him off. He was on a case here and nobody seemed to care, except his boss who was breathing down his neck because no progress was being made. _Where was Bones when you needed her? What did she say to him before she left?...Oh ya good luck with this case. _

Luck was definitely not on his side today, he was waiting to see his boss, and he knew that would mean he would get yelled at.

"Booth what the hell is going on with you, I told you to take one of the dam squints with you to accelerate things and you disobey my direct orders."

"Sorry sir, they are all busy at the moment and they can't afford to loose another team member for field work."

His boss was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Don't you dare pick that up on me Agent Booth, you know fairly well what I meant when I said bring a squint."

"He isn't ready yet, he'll only slow down the process, plus I'm not sure Bones would approve especially after what happened to Zack…She would want to protect him from the atrocities of life not throw him in them, especially if he isn't ready."

He couldn't help but to notice how his agent got attached to all of the squints the Bone lady in particular. Booth hadn't talk to him much about what happened but he knew that Dr Addy's betrayal had affected him more then he let on or maybe it affected him because it affected her…

"Booth I understand that you think you need to protect Dr Brennan's intern, but shielding him now will only make the jump harder."

"I guess you are right sir, I'm sorry it's just I don't think she could handle loosing someone else to the cruelties of life, I'm afraid that she will lock herself up again, rebuild the walls a have brought down for three years now." _I would be able to see her so miserable, it brakes my heart to see her in so much pain even though I know I hurt her._

"You're forgiven Booth but you need to get your head cleared out if you want to solve this case."

"Yes sir, I'm on it"

Booth felt a bit relieved, like if part of his burden had been lifted, his boss was right, and Bones would want him to solve this case before she got back so they could start again. A clean slate.

It is with a smile that he reached his black SUV and drove towards the jeffersonian institute.

As he entered, he noticed all of the squints leaning and squinting at the remains he brought in two nights ago. Bones' new grad student seemed out of place and even though Brennan didn't treat him that well when he arrived, he appeared to be missing his mentor.

"So what have you got?"

"We found a vaginal tear and evidence of multiple beatings." Answered Cam.

"Wait she was raped?"

"Aren't you the detective Seel"

"Very funny Cam"

It was the first time in a long time that Booth saw smiles on his squints' faces, he was happy that his stupidity and innocence made them laugh.

"We found one hair, Hodgins is comparing the DNA."

"Thanks Cam"

Angela took that moment to approach booth.

"How you holding up…I mean with Bren gone and all"

"I've had better days."

'You really miss her don't you?"

"It scares me sometimes what I feel for her but then I tell myself we can't pass the line because look what happened with …I could have lost her…I would never have forgiven myself…"

"His name is Wesley Donovan" Jack came screaming out with the DNA results in his hands.

"Ok I'm on it, you _pointing at Bones' intern _it's your lucky day, you get to go out in the filed...no guns though."

Stunned, Bones' intern was surprised that somebody acknowledged his presence, but nonetheless followed the FBI agent out into the real world._ Why would I want a gun?_ Booth happy that he was going to show the world to this _new_ guy, jumped into his SUV Unaware that somewhere not to far from him, Brennan was in trouble...

TBC


End file.
